Psychic dominator
This superweapon, named the "Psychic Dominator", is Yuri's trump card with which he intends to conquer the world. Once activated over a designated blast-zone, any and all enemy units caught in the psychic powers in the area immediately felt what is like to be one with Yuri. Description The Psychic Dominator housed what could have been a giant brain, but is unknown at this time. It is known that the device could store extreme amounts of psychic power, and then release it to mind control a group of units or vehicles in an area, though this required a significant build up of energy. Once charged up it would send out a huge tidal wave of psychic energy that could completely conquer human minds in an area and use telekinetic power to tear apart nearby structures. Counters The only real weakness was that for the amplifiers to continue to gather psychic energy, they required a steady flow of large amounts of electricity from Yuri's base power plant structures. It could be delayed from firing if the bases power was knocked out. Furthermore, the device was extremely expensive, and although heavily armored, was unarmed save for the massive psychic domination, which was not the best weapon to use against enemy forces actively firing upon the dominator. An effective tactic against the AI would be to send a lot of cheap infantry somewhere away from your base. The AI would fire at those infantry sparing your base. Base defenses could then mop them up. In easy or medium difficulty, if you haven't built up yet your army,and have no units in your base, the AI simply will not target your base with the Psychic Dominator blast. Usage A network of three Psychic Dominators (and according to the map intro likely a few dozen Psychic Beacons around the world) were used to conquer the minds of almost everyone on Earth during the Psychic Dominator Disaster, though the one on Alcatraz island was delayed from firing due to damage to a nuclear power plant (that Yuri captured from the Soviets) that was being used to power it. Yuri then sent his forces to capture local Tech Civilian Power Plants but his forces were defeated by the last of the Allies who used these power plants to power the Time Machine and go back through time before Yuri completed his network and started to attack them. Yuri employed other Psychic Dominators (one in Egypt and one in Antarctica) against the Allies and the Soviets a few other times. Yuri captured Albert Einstein and attempted to have him improve the Psychic Dominator in Egypt but Allied forces rescued him and captured the Psychic Dominator. Albert Einstein had sabotaged the machine to explode after its next use but the Allies did get to use it once against Yuri's forces before it did. The last one in Antarctica was destroyed by a joint Allied-Soviet strike force. After the Disastrous War, Soviet time travel, carried out by Premier Cherdenko, erased this superweapon from existence. However, the technological cult of the Empire of the Rising Sun had developed a similar weapon - Psionic Decimator. While this lacks the power to mind control enemies, its psychic power can cause significant destruction. In-game, the Psychic Dominator had a seemingly small blast radius equal to the Allied Chronosphere or Soviet Iron Curtain. Any and all units caught in the radius would be permanently mind controlled (they could never be freed or mind controlled by an opposing Yuri player units, except they caught again in the radius of the opposing Yuri player Psychic Dominator). The blast radius is actually similar to the one of a Nuclear missile or a Lightning storm, (although not seen directly, the player must estimate it) causing similar carnage but also in this small area in the center mind-controlling enemy units. Locations of all Yuri's bases Below is a list of every Yuri's base during Yuri's Great World War. * Alcatraz Island, the United States of America (both Soviet & Allied missions, the very first one) * Hollywood, the United States of America * Seattle, the United States of America * The Great Pyramid, Egypt (or Lieutenant Eva Lee's suggestion, the large pyramid) * Sydney, Australia (Yuri's Cloning Factory) * London, England (both Soviet & Allied missions, third & sixth one) * Antarctica (Yuri defeated by an Allied-Soviet force) * Morocco (Yuri established his forces around the airfield, blocking Romanov's getaway there) * Easter Islands, South Pacific * The Moon (to take control of Earth by Yuri there) * Transylvania, Romania (with two Psychic Beacon devices on Allied & Soviet bases) From these bases, only 3 of them had a Psychic Dominator (2 in the soviet campaign): In the allies campaign in Alcatraz, Egypt and Antarctic while in the Soviet Campaign, in Alcatraz and in London. Trivia * For unknown reasons, there appear to be two variants of the Psychic Dominator. In various missions, the Dominator was claimed to have been able to mind-control an entire city permanently if activated. However, on the last mission of the Allied campaign as well as in all skirmish missions, the Dominators range does not cover more than six or four spots(also known as squares) on a battlefield overview. Despite the exaggerated scale of its strength, the Dominator can still level structures located within its targeted area. Presumably, this is a case of story and gameplay being segregated, as if the Dominator was as powerful as made, then it would be an automatic game ender and horribly imbalanced. From a lore standpoint the Dominator's reduced range could be explained by the Allies interfering before Yuri could get them at optimum efficiency to gain such a range. Category:Yuri's Revenge buildings